


【泉レオ】惊蛰

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Summary: 医生泉×作曲家レオ春雨之夜的医院车





	【泉レオ】惊蛰

 

 

#

 

是再熟悉不过的脸孔，在男人中称得上过于精致，翘着腿坐于诊疗椅，抱臂瞧着他，微微挑着眉。

叠成方块的被褥，整齐摆放日志的书桌，虚掩的卫生间与淋浴室，及身后的穿衣镜，构成医生的休息室，干净利落又整洁。是他初次前来，新奇的观感刺激神经末梢，窗外雨势猛增，鸣笛声声，探照灯晃眼，联手扼灭尚为胚胎的灵感。他由衷感到惋惜，又无计可施。

医生温凉的视线掠过被堪堪裹住的臀部。他光裸着腿，立在医生面前。身披略大的衬衫，胡乱系着几枚纽扣，下摆随动作幅度拂动。医生始先打破尴尬，起身拉起窗帘。狭小的世界再无干扰，唯余二人共享。

 

 

 

#

 

月永レオ向来不喜医院。消毒水刺鼻，纵使身处医生的休息室，尚抹不去专属的印记；举目皆白，素色的单薄是灵感的桎梏；亦有用针刺破皮肤把药送进血管的可怕存在——那是医生，濑名泉不止一次敲着他的脑袋，你以为医生很闲吗，如果不想去医院待着，就好好吃饭好好锻炼不要生病啊？我知道嘛濑名，不过总有飞来横祸，是命运的捉弄，我也没办法啊！很好，在高台阶上边走边作曲，结果摔成骨折，这就是你的飞来横祸吗，れおくん？还有，既然这样讨厌医院，为什么偏偏找个医生当恋人？对方穿戴整齐，抱着臂挑着眉。

“因为濑名是濑名，濑名与其他人都不同。”

月永レオ沉吟。他偶有考虑过这个问题，而一如缪斯降临的不可预期，当蓝眸轻易搅起惊涛骇浪时，他亦无计可施。天才的内里终归为凡人，每每此刻他不得不承认。

“好，好，我知道了。乖乖把早饭吃了，我去上班了？”

他夹起煎蛋卷，感叹濑名的手艺日渐精进。他的濑名向来与众不同，万众瞩目的青年才俊，优秀的濑名医生，亦是他的恋人，世间独一无二的濑名泉。此刻重回诊疗椅，结束夜班的医生面露倦容，却毫不妨碍他细细领略那样的美。或因环境特殊，亲昵难免不自在。长睫毛低垂，微微颤着，而后扬起，喊了声れおくん。

他将这声呼唤当作邀请函，径直上前跨坐在医生腿上。脖颈修长白皙，喉结微微地颤。他对上那双眼眸，试图捕捉细小的涟漪，未果。医院供暖良好，春季的急降温亦能应对自如。事实上他想从濑名那里分去一些体温，对方便也静默着，任由他行动。

 

半小时前，他尾随交班完毕的濑名走入休息室，着实将对方吓得不轻——怎么湿成这样！掉水里了吗？你的伞呢？好凶啊濑名，伞在路上被风卷走了，打雷闪电很大的雨，气势不输尼亚加拉大瀑布。我知道，那你还来？还徒步？这么晚了哪里有车子啊，说着已经春天了早早地收起被炉，去加班晚上不回来，作着曲突然停电，空调都没法开——啊啊果然濑名是恶魔吧！

“下次至少提前和我说一声啊？我会想办法去接你的。”

眉头紧锁，语气却缓和许多。喝下濑名备用的感冒药，被抵上额头试探体温，再任由濑名撬开唇瓣，共享温软的苦意——濑名体温偏低，却于此刻是个融融的暖炉。晾起湿透的衣物，冲了热水澡，吹干湿发，身披濑名的备用白衬衫，接吻的间隙环顾四周——濑名加班过晚时的临时住所，单调素净的白。他怀念家中的天蓝色壁纸，未有繁杂的纹饰，仍更甚饱满，亦要柔和些。

 

濑名仍在专注地吻他，略微干燥的掌心在后背摩挲，向上又向下。未褪下的白大褂，口袋内挂着笔，他抬手抚触领口处的锁骨，亦触及颈间的听诊器。虽不喜医院，他仍对恋人的职业怀有本能的敬意，白袍神圣亦崇高，总招致莫名的疏离。硬要说的话，大约也有对医生的畏惧涵括在内——所以说你是小孩子吗，れおくん？他未接腔，濑名再度凑近，挤入舌尖，这次力度更甚，轻易将他的心尖搅得酥麻。心不在焉的，是我啊？穿透镜片投来注视，细框虽并不新潮，但同恋人无比合拍。我不该不了解来龙去脉就对你大喊大叫，抱歉，现在有暖和一点吗？

白大褂里海蓝衬衫打底，竖条纹衬出修长的身形，下摆利落地收进裤腰，一同勾勒出完美的线条。月永レオ曾望见他身披白大褂，蹙眉写着病历；亦望见他俯身直面泪痕未干的双眸：输液一点也不痛的，男子汉要坚强些，病才会快快好起来吧？几分钟前哭闹的孩童也怯怯地点头，颤抖着将胳膊伸给护士。濑名果然有魔力啊，我小时候怎么就没能遇到濑名这样的医生呢？什么魔力，不过是看见无助的孩子总放心不下。类似于见到在街头瑟瑟发抖的猫？总无法不管不顾就是了，攻读儿科或许也因为这个。指针掠过十一时，身着家居服的濑名合起厚厚医学书，向他投来温柔的一束，他便心领神会，投怀送抱。

 

一年前因手臂骨折入院，他同濑名在医院后花园有一面之缘。翌日，他咬着棒棒糖回味着邂逅时，那位医生不请自来。这之后每一日停留在病房，五分钟，十分钟，十五分钟；一日两次，三次，四次。言辞高傲不可一世，却难掩本质的温柔，是他喜爱的有趣灵魂，是温凉与炽热的两相矛盾。他的主治医师与濑名是昔日同窗，黑发红眸同样年轻。话题偶有涉及，月永レオ说他是好人，会和我聊音乐，还给我买棒棒糖。濑名便说不过是个小熊而已，超烦人的。

“告白、牵手、接吻，如果没有被记忆蒙骗，都是濑名主动吧？所以哪里是我想找个医生当恋人啊？”

小濑是在追求你啦。他回想起主治医师打着哈欠的调侃，不由嫌弃起如此陈腐的表达。

“屈尊从豪宅搬来和我住的是作曲家先生吧？结果还不是麻烦我每天照顾你，超烦的啊？你懂得报恩吗？”

怎样才是报恩的涵义？他暂且捧起濑名的面颊，深深浅浅地流连。肤色白皙，衬得流动的湛蓝深邃又饱满。濑名不甘示弱，指腹沿着脊椎游走，时轻时重地按压，微痒酥麻。身体相贴的某部分不可控地硬挺，相隔两层布料抵在濑名腹部。对方亦有察觉，若有所思地望着他笑。

“喂，不过是接吻而已？”

而濑名衣冠楚楚，领带衬衫格外妥帖。无底的冰蓝将他层层套牢，落入内里以思绪编织成的网。是中了名为濑名的圈套，却并不让他懊恼。

“れおくん难得来这里。”

雨声细密连续，浇不灭星星点点的火苗。他靠在濑名肩头，满意地觉察对方的喘息愈发粗重。

“那么，需要由我来为你诊断一下吗？”

 

于是他环上医生修长的脖颈，任由听诊器在胸口厮磨。故作惊讶地说心率过速，正经了一阵，便开始不安分。毕竟工作已结束，他也从来不是濑名真正的病人，便抛开顾虑全身心享受恋人偶有的坏心眼。是于他而言全新的濑名，却又是永恒不变的，那些未经粉饰的爱意与渴念，总恰到好处给予他乍现的灵光。事后回忆，濑名称是一直被れおくん牵着鼻子走，难免会想反过来牵一回れおくん。不时雷声大作，后背被轻抚上，力道柔和，的确像在安慰小朋友。

——直到两枚乳尖被圆形金属来回剐蹭，上下拨弄着，专注又黏连。将衬衫顶出两个凸起，纯白的屏障下颜色格外淡。凉意绕着乳晕游走，亦是出奇的精准。新奇的观感总勾起无尽的妄想，他合上眼，头微微后仰，以无上的期待静候身体被一寸寸细致地开垦。

“……这里也要检查。”

他被按着头，逢迎着舌尖的侵入。抵在敏感的上颚，再同他的嬉戏玩闹。濑名吻技很棒，逗弄缠绕从不轻易罢休，直至双方皆有些缺氧，才被依依不舍地松开。

“还怕雷声吗？今晚大概不会停。”

他摇头。

“舒服吗？”

他点点头又摇摇头。若只是亲吻那远远不够。

 

动作间下体已硬挺出鲜明的轮廓，前端将内裤濡湿一片。他无意弄脏对方昂贵的衬衫，次次向后缩，再被次次强行拉近。微小的快意逐渐累积，只自己被如此撩拨是否太不公平？他出乎本能地扭着胯，蹭挤对方正精神抖擞地抵在他臀部的器官，悉数收下数声嘉奖式的粗喘。

自己是完全地动了情——观感太过鲜明，他正与恋人在他工作后休憩的场所，狂风骤雨中隐秘地取乐。而他亦别无选择，每一处边角皆是全足的濑名的气息，被雨水的潮湿化开浸满，他被圈入热源，被暖流携裹前行，灵魂亦不允许身体分离一瞬。不要隔着衣服啊濑名——对方或许会错意，刻意忽略正不断分泌清液的那一根，回归至胸前的两点。取下听诊器置于桌上，隔着那层屏障用舌尖舔吻。温热湿滑，激得他一抖。听诊器很冰的，你也知道的？未待回应，再度埋头附上。他搂着附着细密汗珠的脖颈，用指尖描摹灰发间的发旋。不要玩我的头发，濑名抬起头，流动的温热猛地分离，致使心尖一片空落落。

“好好地看着啊？”

白衬衫被浸出两片圆形水渍，恰到好处描摹出淡粉的轮廓，乳首于中央不知羞耻地硬挺着，每发狠地舔一下，便在水痕间动情地颤，色调亦愈发深几分，成熟亦饱满，是为瓜熟蒂落的果实。他将手搭在濑名肩头，伏在耳畔喘息。这扬起对方的斗志，唇舌翻搅牙尖轻咬，似乎今夜就认定这两枚乳首，温柔地较劲，大力地纠缠。

 

“本来觉得今天的れおくん很不对劲……看来只是我想多而已？”

密集连续的雨声为伴奏，纽扣被一颗颗旋开。他被剥去大半，双肩胸口敞露于医生面前，脖颈亦被啃咬亲吻。还需要我安抚哪里？对方凑近，气流刮擦耳畔，微小震颤自神经末梢一路顺遂，开口便泄出呜咽。他将视线转向下方，正流泪宣泄着得不到重视的难捱，亟待被径直附上大力抚弄，渴望着更甚的欢愉。

好，好，我知道了？内裤边缘被挑开，今夜长久压抑的欲望随之弹出。温凉干燥的手掌将其合围，白皙纤长的指尖擎住他的欲望，指节处的薄茧在敏感的前端稍作停留。月永レオ合上眼，潮汐般周而复始的快感间，他以身体去读透掌心的纹路。他向来喜欢那双手，是不输本人的美丽与灵动，正一只附上后背轻拍着安抚，一只在他的欲望间游弋——

他最终还是染脏了那只手，以得不到纾解的渴念将其涂抹得黏连又湿漉漉。整根环上自根一路至顶，随着他喘息的频率发力收紧，于他呻吟陡然激烈时猝然加快，另只手亦紧紧环在后背，不许他离开一瞬。他便无路可逃，只得颤抖着于咫尺间濑名的怀中迎来释放。喷射在濑名的腹部，海蓝色条纹衬衫上，滴落至金属质地的皮带扣。潮湿粘腻的荷尔蒙气息氤氲开来，溢满整间屋，以消毒水气息为打底，是奇异的混搭。

 

“我知道气味很不好，这都要怪谁啊？”

明明是主动缠上我的濑名坏心眼。月永レオ自高潮中回神，不满地控诉着。

“我不嫌弃你就已经谢天谢地了？不早了，从我身上下来，去床上睡吧？两个人勉强挤一挤，凑合一晚应该没问题。”

超烦的，明天回家后有得洗了。濑名在清理残局，仍未褪去的衬衫染上精污，每粒扣子亦格外妥帖。满足感占三分，心尖的缺口却渐甚。

他扯过濑名的领带，牵上濑名的手，引导着抚上自己的额头。

“还不够，检查还远远不够……濑名。”

他满足地察觉濑名的身体僵了一秒。

 

 

 

#

 

曾有那么一个午后，一页纸悠然落地。他仰面，正漫天盘旋的，一页两页三页，是日光下轻薄的白鸽羽翼，哗啦啦地扑棱展翅。他驻足于盛景，寻觅到花园长椅上的小个子，伸展着自由的右臂，如同初入魔法之境的孩童，倒不像历练的魔术师。橙发散乱，相较日光更甚饱满。笑颜爽利，猖狂又得意。袒露两颗虎牙，是小动物，是肉食性的。

不可控地，魔法尘埃落定，音符悠然落地。他帮忙捡拾谱纸，撞入翠绿的碧潭。

橘发青年亦饶有兴味地打量着他。于是大洋彼岸某只蝴蝶轻盈振翅。

 

白纸般寡淡的人生，一笔一笔涂上谱线与音符，亦被赋予颜色与神态，斑斓不输日光下的肥皂泡，斑驳陆离，愈多愈满几近溢出来。

一见钟情需多久？不过原子跃迁的一须臾。微不足道的巧合又需如何去逢迎？游刃有余如濑名泉，仍觉不可思量。短暂数周后，冷清的居室拥有了生命，谱纸被磁铁固定，一页页覆在天蓝色壁纸上。他旋开房门，小个子作曲家席地盘腿，橙发披散在肩，咬着笔蹙眉沉思。他在玄关换好鞋，作曲家终为音符寻觅到归宿，使命告终，舒心地伸个懒腰，回过头来笑。

 

濑名回来了啊！

嗯，我回来了。

 

是有人在原处等候他，是只为他一人。在外求学工作十余年，再度拥有”家”的观感。缪斯降临时，日光里打着滚，如同一只大橘猫。满床翻找着笔，发现不知何时塞入了枕下。他成为每支新曲的第一位听众，庆幸幼年时学过乐理，作曲家亦欣赏他的言语艺术。不过是装潢简约的公寓，如他的外在般冰凉凉的冷色调——濑名哪里冰凉凉了！体温稍低些，偶尔笑容可怕而已，做饭又好吃，是我所见的最美也是最温柔的人。月永レオ张嘴，他夹过一片牛肉，嚼嚼，末了，附加一句：美型又温柔，是少女漫画中的人设成了真！

他倒也拉着脸，以不屑的态度将赞誉收下。无需加班的傍晚，开车去菜场，施展厨艺为恋人献上惊喜。月永レオ亦会做简单的饭菜，是独居时自行摸索的，技艺饱受他嘲讽，却也并非难下咽。加班晚归，盘中盛着热好的蛋包饭，沙拉酱涂抹滑稽的笑脸，是寥寥数笔的简笔画，一旁标注了”セナ”。太咸了，究竟放了多少盐，れおくん今晚就凑合吃了这个吗，饭也有些硬。他在心中批判一番，即便晚餐习惯吃少，亦一口口吃进，不余下一粒。

 

自初见起，他便倾慕着月永レオ：自如驱使笔锋，谱写绝世的杰作；荧屏中的正装领带，自如发表获奖感言；接受采访时，被问及竞争对手的挑衅，眼角只微微上挑，从不遮掩与生俱来的傲气。形事洒脱，眼尾飞扬，目光如剑，帅气又凌厉。一如姓名，是驰骋草原的群狮之王。他洗漱完毕，被窝早被对方温得暖融融。留意到动静，蜷进他怀中蹭挤着，却又像极了卸下防备的幼年动物。

宏大的宇宙禁锢于瘦小身躯的桎梏——平心而论比例完美，是令人艳羡的吃不胖体质，却也太过瘦削。他们同龄，硬要说月永レオ尚比他年长数月。即便濑名自认照料完备，却仍像高中后再未发育似的。曾有无数次，他将对方近乎钉在床上次次插入时，不住地爱抚棱角分明的脊背；蹂躏逗弄胸前两粒粉红时，未免留意到嶙峋的肋骨。而身体至灵魂，他正全身心爱着月永レオ。他憧憬那片宏大的宇宙，其间无不充盈着他喜欢的特质。

青春期时经常熬夜作曲，所以才长不高吧？月永レオ这样猜测，而这未免激起他爱照顾人的天性——对方称之为母性，他不置可否，监督对方一口口喝下牛奶。威逼下，捏着鼻子皱着眉头，递过空玻璃杯，绿眸湿漉漉的一片，唇边附着一圈白，咕噜噜的气声不输炸毛的猫。れおくん现在的模样，就像长出了白胡子的老爷爷？对方便伸出软舌，试图抹去奶渍，动作灵巧地舔舐那些白，逗得他心尖不住地颤。

 

是为他添麻烦的能手，亦为取悦他的行家。他对身为恋人的月永レオ怀揣最本能的原始欲望，那具身体是恒常动情的温热，似乎专为取悦他而生。而对方焦灼的渴念从不输他——他捧着本书坐在被窝，月永レオ在床前宽衣解带，取下束发的皮筋，宽大家居服自肩滑落，堪堪撑在肘间，书本便成为自欺欺人的屏障。温热吐息拂在颈间，是沁人的橘子香气，他甘之如饴。对方扬起膝盖主动剐蹭他硬挺的欲望，隔着内裤抚弄揉捏，再为他亲手解开睡袍带。无处躲避无处遮掩，他才认命般环上脖颈，再向后一路顺遂，滑过牛奶般滑腻的肌肤，大力揉捏臀部，每每使对方泄出几声粘腻的呻吟，却并非出于满足，而是索求的昭告，是无穷尽的盛情邀约，要求他给予更多，引诱他向内探求更深邃亦更广袤的全部。

“れおくん，你会不会过分了一点？”

 

一如此刻，相拥的二人胡乱地倒在床上。纠缠间虎牙咬破上唇，尖利的刺痛驱使理智重归。

“没有润滑剂，也没有安全套。外面暴雨，打雷闪电，也别指望能出去买。”

他起身，抹去嘴角的铁锈气。

那就不润滑不用套啊。标准月永レオ式发言，他径直否决。对方扫兴地把头埋入枕间。

他回想起初衷，不过是安抚淋雨受惊的恋人，助其分散对雷电的注意力。而下身状况无法忽视，濑名医生坐在床沿同自己怄气。他很疲累，欲望无法纾解，而注定拗不过月永レオ，攻防向来不抵盛情与渴求。他引以为傲的理性，长久来的自持，皆在初遇的瞬间决定命运，注定于那双绿眸前土崩瓦解。对方果真起身，赤裸着身体，在床上膝行而来，头抵在肩头蹭挤。是一如既往的宽慰，反使他平添自责。

若要满足恋人，他自认为责无旁贷。相应的，他所谓的情欲本就是爱的果实。结识月永レオ前二十余年，盛情的邀约有女有男，亦有才貌皆不输他半分的，光芒炫目的存在。而他不曾收下任何橄榄枝，偶有的辗转反侧，念着声超烦人，旋开单人宿舍的台灯，不带感情地撸动下身，快意逐渐累积，喘息哽在胸腔。灯光只为事后清理，但却出于本能挽留那样一丝光源，亦是他的两相矛盾。光源下的性器愈发神采奕奕，前端不知餍足地分泌清液。他于是更加面无表情地去搓弄那一根，打湿手掌带起粘稠的水声，钟表滴答间被衬得格外古怪。暂不提意淫，他并无任何寄托情欲的对象，手上单调的重复只平添疲累。直至面巾纸盛满白浊，手腕的酸涩暂且换回一时的舒坦，或许今夜能睡得更沉些。

而相遇后，信条一样不少，却唯独为其创立一套双重标准。他向来厌恶他人爬上他的床，家中的被褥被翻滚得起皱，他熟视无睹，最多只大力捏一把对方的面颊稍作惩戒。回归至此刻，月永レオ于他的领地，自后环抱住他。如此的亲昵皆是出于爱，对方亦然。

 

肌肤之亲无比寻常，大多激烈而不受控，翌日濑名便要抑住自责，埋怨月永レオ的缠人劲儿，细致地为他按摩着腰。月永レオ亦有过跪在软垫上，为他解开裤带，方才舔过牛奶的唇舌，正舔吃着他的性器。他命令对方停下，他不忍恋人屈尊纡贵，屡屡低三下四地为他做这种事。舌尖灵巧地嘬着前端，啧啧有声。手亦不闲着，自顶至根的抚弄，带了些莽撞的力度，小心地不让虎牙接触。

是正容纳着他的滚烫火热的口腔，吸吮着他的两片唇瓣，舔弄着前端的舌尖，开合间时而蹦出些让他面红而赤，却又幸福到不知所措的言辞，总令他举棋不定，身心便任由摆布。因为我想让濑名满足——有所反应前，事态已演变成他抓着对方的头按向自己，大力操弄那张嘴，拔出又挤入，侵犯开合的双唇，堵住那些言语，要知道他濑名泉可从没认过输——

他败下阵来。他爱得彻骨爱得真切。数秒前急欲退出而对方不愿，他所谓的污秽情欲，便不由分说灌入恋人半张嘴，喷了恋人半张脸。月永レオ微微喘息，白浊自唇角溢出，沿着脖颈一路滑至锁骨，烙下醒目的白痕。而后仰面对他笑着，生理性泪水充盈绿眸，是他所见至深的爱意。衣衫大开，袒露着日光中硬挺的乳首，扬着被污染的发辫与面庞，却是世间最为干净的人，是纯粹的极致。

 

“你想做吗，れおくん？”

一声惊雷。身后的温热微颤。他伸过手安慰，对方点点头。

他在抽屉找到医用凡士林，褪去白大褂，挂在衣架，抚平皱角。他便蜕身为完全的濑名泉，月永レオ的恋人。不过是出于最本真的爱，他愿成为骑士为其征战四方，亦愿填补每一寸空缺，以身体赐予他至高无上的欢愉。他在所不辞。

“……那么先说好，我不会射进去。”

 

 

过于湿热过于绵软——相较掌心的冰冷干燥，是他向往的、中意的身体，一年间已同他磨炼出绝妙的契合。尚为首次孤军深入，不得已抛掉安全套的束缚。前端打头阵，披荆斩棘，内壁即刻谄媚地附上来，温热地绞紧，不许他深入，亦不由他离开。他们做爱的频率并不低，却每每不输初次的紧致。由此盈满未知的期待，亦注入某种神圣感。如此令他有些想落泪，自然他不会。

先前欲盖弥彰遮住恋人身体的宽大衬衫，扩张所用的凡士林，已与内裤一同被随意丢在地板。他的裤子褪下一半，而月永レオ被皮质腰带束缚的双手向后抓扯枕套，刻下几道鲜明的指痕。是象征性的绑法，调情式的惩戒，倘若对方不满可即刻挣脱。却只抱怨着濑名的恶趣味，被褥托起的光裸身躯，咬紧牙关努力容纳他的挺进。

“追根溯源，是始先引诱我的れおくん的错哦？”

行进途中，有意碾过恋人最受用的某处，意料中收获粘腻的呻吟。月永レオ声线较高，从不主动抑制情事中声音的表达，这便是绝妙的嘉奖。整根没入的一瞬，他对上溢满泪水的翠绿眼眸，低语轻喃他的姓氏，凑上前共享今夜不知第几个吻。窗外白光闪过，他条件反射般为身下的人捂住耳朵，炸雷激得对方一颤，后穴倏然收紧。

“只有这样……春天才算真正来临。”他抚上恋人的额发，一路下滑，在飞扬的眼尾停驻许久，”年年都会如此，万物才会复苏……所以，不要怕了？”他搜刮词句，却仍细碎零星，不输早春灌丛的满天星。

“我明白的啊……是濑名的职业病吗？怎么感觉，像在照顾小孩子一样啊。”

比起这个，れおくん，放松一点啊？温暖的甬道夹紧，使他无法活动。不过是在安抚某个尚比自己年长的，随心所欲的宇宙人而已？

 

而他唯独爱慕月永レオ瘦削的身体，世间唯有这份温热，能点燃他无穷尽的欲火。自身体至灵魂，一并构成错综缤纷的庞杂宇宙，若要探明其间星系的序列，注定穷尽毕生。他便无数次身体力行，孜孜不倦地读懂读透。他起身开始今夜首轮抽插，是首次毫无屏障地紧密贴合。他操干着不住翕动的热穴，恋人的身体亦不遗余力地吮吸着他，吸到他头皮发麻。雨声密集连续，润滑触感的滑腻，一同是绝妙的助燃，自下而上一路蔓延，带起细小的音符与火花。次次恋恋不舍地抽出一些，亦拗不过内壁的恳求与挽留，于是再次整根捅入，频率低但幅度极大。

“快一点……濑名。”

光裸的双腿环上腰际，他双手抚过美好的腰线，再卡住。肉体拍打带起粘稠的水声，似在叫嚣着不满足。还算满意吗？他俯身询问，捏起下巴亲吻。月永レオ扭动身体迎合着捣弄，而舌尖轻抵上颚所唤出的，不过是最简单的两音节，一声又一声，甩不开黏连的语气词，飘入璀璨的银河，与漫天音符共舞。

 

“濑名，濑名……”

他便更甚真切地声声回应着れおくん。

 

最普通不过的两个称呼，亦成为恋人间满注爱意的暗语。是暗夜汪洋间浮沉的两叶孤舟，以微弱亮光向对方抛去的验明正身的讯号。月永レオ拔高了音调喘息，哭叫着射精，后穴剧烈收缩，夹得他几近当场缴械。瘫软着陷入被褥，却也仍努力衔着那样的巨大——是他的恋人是他的爱人，以自身的全部将他环裹将他容纳。不时的闷雷声间，体温毫无阻隔地传递，于渺小一隅胶着为一体，共享至高无上的欢愉。

 

 

 

#

 

被扶着身体变换姿势，濑名为他解开束缚——为单方带来视觉刺激的皮带，实际效用寥寥。未留下一丝勒痕，手腕亦被轻柔地摩挲。是在后悔是在自责，他的濑名总会太过温柔。

“累了吗，れおくん？”

仍因高潮余韵不住颤栗，微小摩擦所致的快意逐渐累积，下体亦有重新抬头的趋势——不偏不倚呈在眼前，濑名医生的穿衣镜，使一切昭然若揭。性器被抽出，带起白炽灯下淫靡的银丝，同它主人手上力道的温柔相反，仍是狰狞的硬挺。无尽的空虚弥散至全身，脱离了它的填喂，穴口无助地翕动着，于体液与润滑的作用下湿漉漉的一团糟。镜中的濑名显然未留意到，只如痴如醉地舔吻脖颈——长睫毛微颤，卷曲的灰发毛茸茸的，蹭挤着脖颈，仿佛一只撒娇的灰猫。湿眸又像极初生的鹿——意识朦胧的间隙，曾数次试图对上，只寻到自己放大的剪影，再容不下别的存余。

 

完美的身体在内，他渴望领略濑名的全部。即便在家，亦睡衣睡裤穿戴整齐，拖着长腔训着穿裤衩乱跑的自己。偶有几次让他帮忙递沐浴露，亦在门后只伸出一只手。是自持与高自尊，毕竟是这个濑名。身着围裙手持锅铲尖利地数落也好，清晨为他掖好被角也罢，一丝不苟打好领带，临行前的早安吻一日不落；会议发言时的从容不迫，按部就班地查房时，脊背永远挺得笔直；孩子们对他道谢，递过糖果——有在维持身材，不轻易摄入多余糖分，亦会好好装入白大褂的口袋，俯身摸着头笑。是多样的濑名，多角度刺激着感官，灵感迸发便源源不断。

此刻镜中，正将他整个护在怀中，亲吻的间隙附上耳侧，替他遮住不时的惊雷——适时的震颤携来全新的刺激，皆是触及灵感的引线。条件反射谁都会有，解释多次，总被认为在逞强——罢了，无关紧要的事怎样都好。他尚为首次端详这样的濑名泉，理智情欲相角逐，终将自身的全部坦然交付，这亦是他喜欢的模样。未免四目相汇，于对方脸色大变前，月永レオ回身一把扯下眼镜，稳稳放在一侧的桌上。

“总让濑名看着我也太不公平，我也想看见濑名的全部……拜托了，濑名。”

你的脸还是能看清的啊？辩驳着埋怨着，亦认命般由他胡来。他捧起濑名的面颊细细端详，不经镜片的阻隔。未免附着薄汗，耳根泛红，蓝眸略有失焦。

“濑名果真是我见过最美的医生，从之前就这样想了。”

只看上半身，濑名仍是衣冠楚楚。不会热吗？他回身，试图为其解开领带，结果手忙脚乱，对方数落着他，一把扯开。他转而去解纽扣，一颗颗仿佛万年解不完，终为与自身别无二致的，生命起始的一丝不挂。

“比起这个，我还早，れおくん。”

 

于同样赤裸的怀抱，每一寸肌肤相贴，再无需多余的问询，他扶着尺寸可观的性器，对镜缓缓下坐。被冷落许久的性器仍神采奕奕，被穴口一寸寸吞吃着，亦急不可耐地主动向上挺进，大力索求内壁的温热。他再度被填满，发出一声满足的慨叹。手向后撑在床沿，大幅起落着，将一切毫无保留地呈在镜中，为自己，亦为身后的濑名。而镜中胸前两点被身后的人附上，指尖揉捏纠缠，不同感官的快意水乳交融，喘息间吐露出断续的音节。再依喜欢的频率扭着胯，纾解新一轮的渴念。

“喂，别丢下我啊？れおくん一个人舒服成这样，超火大的。”

对方的好胜心被点燃，卡上他的腰，不由分说开始顶胯。如同浮沉在云端，每每因地心引力下落，恰迎上对方向上顶弄的力道，出于长久的默契，配合亦格外得当。腹肌绷紧，肉体拍打渐甚渐猛，水声愈发粘稠。如此亦点燃他的斗志，而抵不过体力不支，只倚在濑名肩头喘息着享受。

而濑名无论如何不打算轻易放过他——镜中的月永レオ双腿被掐上，不由分说被掰到最开，逢迎着恋人狠烈的攻势，柱身张狂地高高翘起，被下方的冲劲顶得乱颤。炽热的性器整根捣入，小幅而高频地顶弄，恣意又癫狂。直奔敏感点而去，每一次抽插狠狠碾过，每一处研磨都格外稳准狠。肉体交叠的盛宴就呈在眼前，这也是诊疗的一部分吗？

 

“是全身检查，乖孩子れおくん独享的嘉奖。”

“喂，说什么‘乖孩子’……我比濑名年长的吧！”

“真意外啊，你原来还记得这一点吗，”对方凑近，舔弄他的耳垂，恶作剧般加快顶弄的速度，“怎么，不喜欢吗？”

“哈啊……喜欢，再激烈些，濑名，呜……”

 

他在心底抱怨濑名的坏心眼，却发现身体无比受用。内壁胡乱地亲吻粗大肉棒的每一处青筋，快感绵密而持久，一浪未平一浪又起，眩晕的幸福感使镜中的他泫然欲泣，呻吟喘息皆不成调。时刻身处顶峰的边缘，却又无论如何难以登顶，近乎于长跑的最末，漫长而难捱。

“那么，好好地看到了吗？我会一直在你身旁，现在也正在你的身体里。”

他点头，对方吻上他的发梢。很早之前就想问了，同样的洗发水，你的头发为什么总有橘子香？他无暇回应，脚尖绷紧，似乎已捱过宇宙诞生起始的亿万年，亦不知尚有多久是尽头。抽插愈发狠烈，颠簸中平衡不稳，身体后仰在濑名怀中。如同苍茫大海中攀上浮板，倚靠于其上，浮沉皆不受控。而于他而言，浩瀚星辰间唯余这样一块浮板，自始便只有这样一个存在，正埋在他体内，正伏在耳畔低语：我快要去了，所以要退——

   

“射进来，濑名……我想要你，射进来。”

 

他自信于对方对他的言毕听从，依托于独享的那份宠溺，隐秘的自满使他置身万里云层，未免轻飘飘——而再次被牢牢圈在怀中，稳稳地托住，狠狠地操弄，意识迷离的间隙，方才的设想果真得到求证。他紧紧盯着镜中的濑名，看着他颤动的喉结，看着他合起好看的失神的蓝眼睛，眉心拧起，近在耳畔的低喘，离得那样近。撩开耳畔的乱发，一声声唤着れおくん，牢牢嵌进灵魂，镌入他的骨髓里。他始先一步释放，自淋满精液的穿衣镜，蔓延至亿万光年外宇宙的边缘，每一寸快感皆被无限延长。拜不间断抽插所赐，高潮漫长得出奇，有那么几秒他以为自己会被做到昏过去——再次瘫软在濑名怀中，汩汩的温热灌入。对方仍意犹未尽，发狠捣弄数次，最末不舍地抽出，穴口不住地收缩，始溢出白浊。

 

“那么，你就是我所见的最不可预测的作曲天才了。”

他倚在洗手台，享受今夜第二次热水淋浴。仍在收缩的后穴被仔细冲洗，濑名一手持花洒一手揽着他，数落尚不间断。

又被れおくん牵着鼻子跑，我的屋子被你搞得乱七八糟。射得到处都是，毁了两件衣服，四处都是超烦人的气味，幸亏衣服还有备用。抱歉啦，濑名。你不在意你的身体，我在意啊？下次不许这样了。遵命，我知道啦濑名老妈——可濑名不也乐在其中吗？濑名未应声，他回头便望见对方红透的耳根。

 

濑名果真是有趣的人啊，初见时便这样觉得了。白大褂遮不住白皙的手腕，绷着脸，夹着文件袋，行色匆匆的——驻足同他对视，又小跑着拾起散落的乐谱。裙带菜般的额发随喘气频率颤啊颤，不知为何耳根隐隐泛红。

四目相汇那刻绝妙的悸动，思绪的脉络绽开无数细小的花苞。那时的月永レオ想告诉濑名医生，他小步奔跑的模样相当有趣。而远不止这些，亦有更多渴望传达。他从不擅长遣词造句，便注定要拜托音符了？注定为此倾尽一生，不会完结的。

 

于是早春午后的日光中，月永レオ扬起脸来笑。

 

 

 

 

Fin.

 

 


End file.
